Van Draak family
The Van Draak is a Brunanter family, one of the oldest and noblest in the country. A royal house, the family has been the Royal Family of Brunant since 1663 when Karl Van Draak became King of Brunant. The Van Draak family was also the royal house of Cettatie between 1751 and 1808 and of Libertas from 1799 until 1859. The family heads currently are Queen Helene of Brunant (Brunant) and Louis Van Draak (Libertas). Due to royal intermarriage, the Van Draak family is related to the (former) royal houses of Cettatie, Juliana, Kemburg, Libertas, Lovia, Strasland and Traspes. Ambroos I is the most common ancestor of the wikination royal families. History Early history The Van Draak family is descended from Karl Van Draak. Born the grandson of the Duke of Escalona, he adopted a Dutch name to appeal to the people. He was the grandson of King Adrian I (of the Van Damme Family) through his mother, thus all Van Draak family members are directly descended from other previous Brunanter Kings. The family was of patrilineal Spanish descent and of mixed descent via his mother's ancestors. Technically, the family Van Draak (at least in the male line) has been extinct since 1787 with the death of Pieter I. He had two daughters, one of whom married but was unable to inherit the throne (due to salic law). Furthermore, Prince Karl of Brunant, the only other prince (Karl Van Draak's son) had no issue. Thus, subsequent monarchs have been descended from Marten I's daughter and her husband; Maximilian Sobieski. Succession crisis Following Pieter's deposition in 1784 by James Carrington, he still asserted his claim to the Brunanter throne while in exile. Following his death there was little opposition of having Adrian, a male in power over his female cousins. But, Pieter's daughters continued carrying their father's claim. In 1925, the last descendant of Princess Brigitta died, and with him the last surviving heir of Pieter I. Other branches The Van Draak family also has an important presence in Libertas. The eventual succession of Prince Martin of Brunant, youngest son of King Adrian II and King of Libertas led to four Between four Kings of Libertas from 1799 and 1859, and the creation of a large and important junior branch. The current King of Libertas, Hendrik, is descended maternally from the last Van Draak monarch. There are also other branches of the family in libertas, namely the Counts of Alleburg and Barons Van Draak. Between 1751 and 1808, the ruling family of Cettatie was the house of Van Draak, with Charles I and later Jean I succeeding as king, both grandsons of Karl van Draak, who at one point tried claiming Brunant's throne. Members Members of the family Van Draak are considered by law to be "any male descendant of a King or Queen of Brunant, as well as any female child of said monarchs or princes." Presently, the only existing branches of the family Van Draak include male descendants of Cristian I and Prince Johan Alexander, both sons of Ambroos I. Women do not generally pass on the name to their children, unless they are the reigning monarch. By law, only the Royal Family, relatives and descendants may use that name. It is a quite uncommon name as it was coined by Karl Van Draak, though you may find Van Draaks abroad in countries such as Lovia , Germany, Belgium, Libertas and the United States. Van Draaks are also notable for being monarchs in all wikinational kingdoms but Lovia. In Libertas, Martinus, son of King Adrian II was elected King and in Strasland Princess Maria, daughter of Ambroos I was elected queen in 1848. Furthermore in Cettatie, Prince Karl, son of Karl van Draak, was the consort of Queen Helène Vintimille and Princess Gisela, daughter of Cristian I was consort of King Joseph. Family tree since 1711 * Prince Max (1684-1766) x Princess Catherine (1692-1757) ** Alexandra Augustina Sobieski (1712-1779) x Florentin Alexander Neyt (1701-1789) *** Catherina Neyt (1731-1734) *** Alexander Neyt (1732-1732) *** Alexandra Neyt (1735-1735) *** Alexander II Neyt (1739-1948) *** Serena Neyt (1745-1792) x Jacobus van Amsterdam (1737-1790) ** Maria Kazimiere Sobieski (1713-1755) x Prince Jan of Poland (1709-1770) ** unknown girl (1714-1714) ** Martinus Sobieski (1715-1722) ** Jan Sobieski (1715-1727) ** Antonia Sobieski (1917-1733) ** Stefan Sobieski (1724-1725) ** King Adrian II of Brunant (1733-1807) x Queen Henrietta Marie (1736-1767) *** King Ambroos I of Brunant (1762-1823) x Caroline of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (1762-1828) **** Princess Christina Maria of Brunant (1782-1805) x King Ernest Augustus I of Hanover (1771-1851) **** Princess Augustina of Brunant (1782-1833) x Charles Handley (1780-1820) **** Princess Helena of Brunant (1784-1821) x King Martin I of Libertas (1772-1821) **** Princess Victoria of Brunant (1786-1838) x David James Carrington (1772-1821) **** King Cristian I of Brunant (1787-1859) x Maria Francesca of Naples and Sicily (1795-1869) ***** Princess Helena of Brunant x Prince Max of Lippe-Biesterfeld (1823-1906) ***** Princess Augustina (1824-1829) ***** Prince Philip (1826-1828) ***** King Johan I of Brunant (1827-1894) x Caroline of Schleswig-Holstein (1826-1901) ****** King Pieter II of Brunant (1860-1913) x Sophie of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1862-1924) ******* King Johan II of Brunant (1881-1967) x Maria Benedita of Braganza (1889-1973) ******** King Marten II of Brunant (1923-2011) x Aleksandra Ilava (1928) ********* King Anthony I of Brunant (1951-2018) x Adriana Rojas (1966) ********** Prince Alexander of Brunant (1988) x Sophia Risser (1992) ********** Queen Helene I of Brunant (1990) x Bernd Donia (1986) ********* Anthony I (2) x Lindsay Mansell (1982) ********** Prince Nicholas of Brunant (2012) ********* Princess Marie of Brunant (1953) x William Van Draak (1950) ********* Prince Wilhelm of Brunant (1959) x Leonore Birkeland (1968) ********** Prince Karl of Brunant (1990) x Princess Elisabeth of Lovia (1990) ********** Princess Stephanie of Brunant (1995) x Prince James of Kemburg (1995) ********** Princess Brigitte of Brunant (2005) ******** Princess Angela of Brunant (1927) x Albert Van Draak (1922-1998) ******* Princess Caroline of Brunant (1882-1905) x Prince Joseph of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (1880-1948) ******* Prince Louis of Brunant (1884-1931) x Ingrid Cortes (1889-1961) ******* Prince Hendrik of Brunant (1886-1956) x Princess Maria Antonia of Bourbon-Parma (1896-1971) ******** Princess Marie Caroline of Brunant (1927-1990) x Prince August of Hanover (1918-1945) ******** Princess Christina of Brunant (1931-1936) ******** Princess Clara of Brunant (1932-1980) x Charles Hermite (1923-1989) ******** Princess Fernanda of Brunant (1934-1988) x Prince Philip of Schleswig-Holstein ******** Prince Joseph of Brunant (1936) x Sophia Kollberg (1940) ********* Elisabeth Van Draak (1967) x TBD ********* Christian Van Draak (1970) x TBD ********** Christian Alexander Van Draak (2005) ******** Princess Alexandra of Brunant (1936-2001) x Prince Anton of Schaumburg-Lippe (1932-2005) ******** Princess Helena of Brunant (1939-1995) ******* Princess Martina Louisa of Brunant (1891-1981) x Prince Massimo della Torre e Tasso (1890-1955) ****** Prince Eugen of Brunant (1862-1936) x Luisa of Bemposta (1875-1913) ******* Prince Eduard of Brunant (1899-1975) x TBD ******** Christian Van Draak (1932-2014) x TBD ********* Louisa Van Draak (1960) x TBD ********* Christoph Van Draak (1965) x TBD ********** Rodrick Van Draak (1998) ********** Elwood Van Draak (2005) ********** Carson Van Draak (2005) ******** Amelie Van Draak (1935) x TBD ******* Princess Maria of Brunant (1901-1904) ******* Princess Angela of Brunant (1902-2001) x TBD ******* Prince Christian of Brunant (1904-1942) x TBD ******** Frederick Van Draak (1937-2009) x TBD ********* Anna Van Draak (1964) x TBD ********* Charles Van Draak (1968) x TBD ********** Fred Van Draak (1994) ********** Carl Van Draak (1994) ********** Joe Van Draak (2008) ********* Daniel Van Draak (1969) x TBD ********** Edward Van Draak (1998) ********** Julian Van Draak (1999) ********** Nathan Van Draak (2004) ********** Martin Van Draak (2009) ********** Stuart Van Draak (2010) ********* Sybil Van Draak (1970) x TBD ********* Sophie Van Draak (1970) x TBD ********* Philip Van Draak (1973) ********* Laura Van Draak (1979) ******** Edward Van Draak (1940) x TBD ********* Pieter Van Draak (1965-2002) ********* Clara Van Draak (1966) x TBD ******* Prince Leuvis of Brunant (1906-1952) ******* Princess Ingrid of Brunant (1909-1994) x Alexander Kaufman (1906-1938) x TBD x Henry Zielinski (1911-1973) ****** Princess Liese of Brunant (1863-1949) x Prince Filiberto di Belmonte (1855-1919) ***** Prince Fabian of Brunant (1829-1881) x Elizabeth of Norburg (1834-1907) ****** Princess Clarissa of Brunant (1856-1930) x Adolf Jespersen (1852-1914) ****** Prince Joseph of Brunant (1858-1910) ****** Prince Peter of Brunant (1859-1933) x TBD (1856-1925) ******* Elisabeth Norburg (1882-1957) x Thomas Mellis (1875-1916) ******* Lisette Norburg (1885-1953) x Markus Holt (1888-1960) ****** Prince Andreas of Brunant (1861-1940) x TBD ******* Martin Norburg (1884-1953) x TBD ******** Daniel Norburg (1909-1963) x TBD ********* Henrietta Norburg (1940) x Andrj Martic (1938) ****** Prince Eduard of Brunant (1863-1954) X TBD ******* Lars Norburg (1901-1977) x TBD ******** Joachim Norburg (1929-2007) ******** Helle Norburg (1934) x Christian Theel (1936) ******* Bert Norburg (1903-1988) x TBD ******** Helena Norburg (1931-1965) x Piet Van Schijzer (1928) ****** Prince Martin of Brunant (1865-1912) ******* Helga Norburg (1900-1994) x Pedro Cavaleiro (1904-1977) ***** Prince Ferdinand of Brunant (1831-1866) x Andrea Slesinger (1832-1907) ****** Princess Juliana (1856-1922) ****** Prince Ferdinand Alexander (1858-1917) ***** Princess Gisela of Brunant (1833-1910) x Jose I of Traspes (1828-1878) **** Princess Louisa of Brunant (1790-1884) **** Princess Maria of Brunant (1792-1863) x Gustaf Valdermarsen (1787-1861) **** Prince Johan Alexander of Brunant (1794-1855) x Maria Wilhelmina of Schölzebruck-Alzey (1796-1887) ***** Prince Alexander (1822-1884) ***** Princess Amelia (1823-1898) x Alfonso de Sarmiento (1820-1906) ***** Princess Christiana (1824-1895) x Antonius Vandreck (1828-1916) **** Princess Juliana of Brunant (1795-1870) x Alexander von Krupski (1795-1868) *** Princess Silvia (1764-1826) x Paul von Lindberg (1760-1787) **** Oswald von Lindberg (1786-1870) x Amelia of Prussia (1798-1818) *****Catherine von Lindberg (1815-1900) x Antoine de Lavoy (1807-1892) ***** Juliette von Lindberg (1818-1840) x Johannes Witt (1816-1840) **** Andrea von Lindberg (1790-1858) x Rubeus of Wikistad (1784-1824) *** Princess Cornelia (1765-1830) x Louis Mathers (1763-1828) **** Gilbert Mathers (1793-1844) x Andrea Simons (1800-1835) **** Frederic Mathers (1797-1868) **** Pierre Mathers (1799-1871) *** Princess Elisabeth (1767-1825) x Ludovic of Stasbourg (1745-1799) *** King Martinus (1772-1821) x Princess Helena (1784-1821) **** Martin van Draak (1798-1873) x Maria Dimitrius (1800-1887) Category:Families Category:Royalty